Adversários
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: [Oneshot] Ela acreditava ter sido abandonada... ele só quis provar o contrário. [RayxMariah]


Avisos: Ray x Mariah, fic escrita em POV (Mariah), presente de aniversário para a Nammy, é... não tem muitos o.õ 

E como todos deviam saber, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a um sortudo que teve a idéia antes de qualquer um de nós ¬¬

Que venha a fic \o/

**Adversários**

Lá estava novamente ele.

Alguns movimentos precisos, muita velocidade... e Galux estava fora da luta.

Eu? Hm... fora do jogo!

Por mais que eu saiba que ele sempre vai ser melhor do que eu, ainda havia uma ínfima esperança de que eu conseguisse me superar e mostrasse a ele que eu também era capaz.

Seria um modo de fazer com que ele me notasse. E eu falhei...

Após isso, não tive forças para agüentar o fim de mais essa batalha que seria decidida entre nossos capitães. Voltei para os vestiários a fim de ficar sozinha. Tenho certeza que Lee e os demais vão me entender.

Afinal, somos irmãos... assim como ele também era...

É difícil de acreditar nisso, mas sinto como se ele não se lembrasse de mais nada... como se tudo que já vivemos juntos não tivesse nenhum valor para ele...

É como se ele tivesse nos abandonado...

Noto que há uma pequena televisão à minha frente, a qual eu ligo e sintonizo em um canal que certamente estaria transmitindo a última batalha.

E como já era de se esperar, a pedra de gelo, que ele tem como capitão, ganhou mais essa.

Não o culpo. Ele sempre quis estar entre os melhores. E ao que tudo indica, conseguiu!

Desligo novamente o aparelho e me sento em um sofá que tinha ali. Precisava pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

De repente ouço passos vindos do lado de fora. Provavelmente são Lee e os outros.

A porta se abre, mas não são os membros da minha equipe que passam por ela.

É ele...

- R-Ray?!

Ele sorri para mim. E isso só serviu para eliminar todas as barreiras que haviam entre nós.

- Eu queria conversar com você. Posso?

- Claro...

Calmamente ele caminha até onde eu estava sentada, parando apenas quando estava na minha frente.

- Sente-se – eu pedi, e ele assim fez.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ele começasse a falar.

- Mariah...

- Sim?

Dando uma nova pausa para então retomar o assunto, ele virou-se para mim.

- Alguma coisa de errado? – eu perguntei.

Com um novo sorriso, ele continuou.

- Somos amigos, não somos?

- Claro que sim, Ray! Por que essa pergunta de repente? – como se eu não imaginasse o motivo...

Ele considerou as palavras para então me responder.

- Eu notei que você pareceu ter ficado um pouco chateada depois da nossa batalha...

Como eu previa...

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que apesar de tudo... apesar dessa e de muitas outras batalhas... nós ainda somos amigos.

- Ray...

- Não é porque vim para o Japão em busca de crescer e me tornar um dos melhores do mundo, que eu abandonei vocês...

- Nos abandonar...?

- TE abandonar.

Por incrível que possa parecer, ele tinha toda a razão.

- Me desculpe... não parei para pensar nisso...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Senti seus braços me envolvendo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Virei o rosto para nos olharmos mais uma vez, a fim de afirmarmos os laços que nos ligavam.

É engraçado pensar que apesar de sermos tão amigos, no momento em que estamos lá fora, frente a frente, diante de milhares de telespectadores, conseguimos nos tornar adversários...

Adversários. Nunca inimigos!

... Owari ...

**N/A: **Wahhhhh xx OMG, eu tenho que perder essa bendita mania de escrever milhões de coisas enquanto tem várias outras esperando que eu continue ç-ç Mas pelo menos essa foi curtinha... deu pra terminar e não deixar ninguém esperando continuação XD (pela primeira vez eu consegui arranjar um título e um final sem ter problemas O.o) Acho que foi a fic mais rápida que eu escrevi XD (ociosidade dá nisso XD)

E mais um avisinho o.o: Nammy, essa fic é tua \o/ Eu sei que você me pediu pra inserir RayxMariah na outra fic (em 'Uma Segunda Chance'), mas como eu não posso te garantir nada, então espero que goste dessa (mesmo que seja mais puxado pro lado da amizade deles o.o''') E como é teu aniversário... fica sendo esse o teu presente o/ Parabéns e muito obrigada por tudo, te adoro n.n

E para todos que leram, muito obrigada o/

Kissus


End file.
